


you belong on the screen

by Aeliia



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, help me, hidekane, lots of teasing, more healing of the soul, non ghoul au, these boys are precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeliia/pseuds/Aeliia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide is not ashamed to admit that he likes romance movies. There's only one problem; some inconsiderate individual won't return the one movie he wants to see to the video store. But what happens when this inconsiderate individual turns out to be an incredibly cute guy named Kaneki Ken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. skittles and a cute boy

**Author's Note:**

> more hidekane fluff for our ever-healing souls
> 
> this isn't gonna be a one shot but it's gonna be pretty short, probably 2 or 3 chapters?? we'll see  
> idea was from a prompt on tumblr and it looked like it would be fun to write so here we are
> 
> enjoy B)

“What do you mean it’s _still_ not in?”

The woman behind the counter looked at Hide with a bored expression, obviously not concerned about his problem. Hide was desperate to see a movie that some _asshole_ had forgotten to return for two weeks. This wouldn’t have been a problem if it were already on Netflix, but, of course, Netflix picked this movie to take fifty years to upload. So, the only option Hide had left was the last video store in Tokyo.

“Sorry, check back tomorrow.”

Thoroughly annoyed, Hide trudged away from the counter before spotting some Skittles on a nearby rack. His yearning for candy overcame not wanting to deal with the rude worker, so he went back and paid for them. A guy carrying a DVD case entered just as he handed her his money. “Have a great night,” she said monotonously. Hide rolled his eyes at her and stepped away from the counter to open his Skittles, allowing the other guy to move past him. He looked around his age. His black hair was messy and damp from the light rain coming down outside. Hide caught a glimpse of his eyes; they were a brown much lighter than his own. Almost mocha.

“I’m here to return _Love Actually_ ,” he said quietly. His voice was small and timid, as if he were afraid of the woman working. Hide was so absorbed in observing the guy that he didn’t even realize that was the DVD he had been looking for.

Hide hung back, watching the exchange, excitement in his eyes. Finally, he was going to get to watch it after all this time! Hide was a sucker for romantic comedies, and _Love Actually_ was said to be a good one. He had been devastated when he didn’t have time to see it in the theater, and he had waited long and hard for this moment.

The woman picked up a scanner and scanned the back of the DVD case. “Two weeks overdue,” she stated. “That’ll be an extra 1400 yen.”

The guy sighed and dug through his pockets. A look of what could only be described as pure terror spread across his face when he came up empty. “I-I don’t—“

“I’ll pay for it,” Hide spoke suddenly. “Also, I’d like to rent it.” Hide could tell that the guy wanted to protest, but he didn’t give him a chance to. “So how much will that be?”

“2100 yen.”

Pulling out his wallet, Hide dumped the contents on the counter. The guy looked away shyly, seeming to shrink. After counting out 2100 yen—which only left him around 300—Hide pushed the money towards the woman, who handed him the DVD. “Finally!” he exclaimed in excitement.

“Thank you…” the guy mumbled.

“It’s cool, dude. Nothing big,” he replied. “I’m Nagachika Hideyoshi, by the way, but most people just call me Hide.”

“Kaneki Ken.”

“Nice to meet you, Kaneki.” Hide grinned. He thought if he ever met the person who had neglected to turn in the DVD for so long he would mouth off to him, but he found Kaneki to be an oddly likable person who did not deserve that. It could have been the fact that he seemed so quiet and fragile and Hide didn’t want to hurt him, but it also easily could have been because he was incredibly cute.

Hide decided it was both.

 They found themselves walking out the door together. Being a believer in justice, Hide decided that Kaneki’s actions _did_ need to have some consequence. Hell, the guy didn’t even have to pay the late fee! “So, Kaneki,” Hide began, “since I’ve been waiting for this DVD to come back in for two weeks”—Kaneki seemed to shrink once again in embarrassment—“I think it’s only fair that you should have to watch it with me sometime. Are you free tomorrow?”

Kaneki chuckled sheepishly. “Is this some form of punishment? I’m sorry, but I hardly even know you.”

“Then we can get to know each other at my house while we watch it,” Hide replied, still smiling.

“Ah, u-um…yeah, okay,” Kaneki eventually responded.

“Great! So, what time could you come over in the evening?”

“Whenever is okay.”

“Let’s call that six, then,” Hide said. “Do you have a phone?” Kaneki nodded. “Here, I’ll put my number in it.” Kaneki fumbled for it in his pockets, a blush rising on his face as he placed the phone in Hide’s hands. Hide entered his contact information into it and handed it back to its owner. Kaneki’s reactions to even simple things were strangely adorable. Hide couldn’t help but feel happy. It took all of his effort not to hug the smaller boy then and there. He was a very physical person, and he wasn’t sure how Kaneki would take that.  

They walked to the subway together. Upon discovering that they were both headed in the same direction—the twentieth ward—Hide felt even happier. He was even happy after they had parted; Kaneki’s stop was the third, while Hide’s was the fifth. He waved to Kaneki through the windows of the subway, grinning when Kaneki gave a shy wave back. The train departed, and then he was gone.

Hide loved meeting new people, but he couldn’t remember a time when he had felt this ecstatic about someone new. He was practically bouncing up in down in anticipation for tomorrow when Kaneki would come over. Crap, he really needed to clean up. His flat was a mess, and he got the feeling that Kaneki was a cleanly person.

Eating the last of his skittles, Hide balled up the wrapper and shoved it in his coat pocket, shifting his headphones around his neck. His stop came soon later, and he skipped home with merriment in his step.

His house was worse than he thought it was.

Somehow, it seemed as if the mess had doubled in size than when he had left for the video store, which, of course, he knew was not possible. He was just now seeing the full volume of the mess. Bottles and cans of assorted sodas littered the floor of the small flat, along with various clothing items strewn haphazardly. Stacks of useless papers and books sat on the desk Hide never used, and there were plates and bowls on every surface that wasn’t the floor.

Hide hadn’t realized how bad it had gotten. In the past, he had been more organized and his room in his parents’ house was generally tidy, for the most part. Being on his own, he forgot to clean up after himself. That was something his mom had always done.

Well, he was paying the price for his unkemptness now. He had less that twenty-four hours to make his house Kaneki-worthy. Hide planned to leave a few things here and there to give it that homey feel; he wanted it to be clean, but not look like no one lived there.

After fifteen minutes, Hide realized it was going to take him a lot longer than he thought it would. Rounding up all of the clothes proved to be a strenuous task; he didn’t know how he managed to lose a pair of boxers in between the couch cushions, but he had. Then there was the task of folding them and putting them into their correct drawers. He didn’t think Kaneki was going to rummage through his personal stuff, but, just in case, everything was going to be neat and tidy.

Once the clothes were taken care of, Hide moved on to the dishes—his least favorite thing. Hide would be amazed to meet someone who despised washing dishes more than he did. Touching the slimy food chunks that fell off of plates never failed to make him gag, and he always felt extremely dirty afterwards. “I’m doing this for you, Kaneki,” Hide said to no one as he gathered as many dishes as he could carry and took them to the sink. He picked up a plate and began to scrape the stuck-on food into the garbage disposal. “Oh my god.” He gagged.

Thirty painful minutes later, all of the dishes were _finally_ ready to go in the washer. There were so many that Hide had to set some aside and run a load later. Hide then turned to the actual room and began to tidy up the furniture. Over the months, he had acquired quite the collection of useless junk. Some of it was pretty cool, like the tiny miniature Ping-Pong table, but pointless. He decided the easiest way was to make a keep and throw away pile. While most of the things ended up in the keep pile—hey, he had paid hard-earned money for those things—a few things he decided he could part with.  

Hide then straightened the furniture and removed anything that looked out of place. He decide to keep the stack of papers and books on his desk so that it looked like he had been doing some hardcore studying or something school-related to impress Kaneki. He got the feeling Kaneki was a studious guy.

Finally, it was all clean. Hide was pretty proud of himself for accomplishing as much as he did, and for good reason. It had been a wreck.

Hide placed the DVD of _Love Actually_ next to the DVD player so he wouldn’t misplace it. He stayed up a couple more hours playing video games with his friends online and then went to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love actually is literally the only romance movie I've ever seen and I'm prolly gonna have to rewatch it bc it's been months since I've seen it cries
> 
> thanks for reading!


	2. coffee and blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hide needs coffee and finds out his new bff works at a coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so they were supposed to watch the movie in this one but Hide decided to stay at anteiku for 1,657 words so maybe next chapter ahaha

When Hide woke up, he thought he was in the wrong flat. He had been so accustomed to its messiness that it confused him when he walked into the living room and saw that it was practically spotless. Then, he remembered what was happening later that day and grinned to himself.

Although he had gone to bed rather early compared to when he normally went to sleep, which was sometime between midnight and two, Hide was tired. The downside of actually getting sleep: your body realized it needed more. So, Hide did what any normal college student would do.

He hightailed it to the nearest coffee shop he knew.

Anteiku was a small coffee shop he had visited once or twice. He normally went to a different one that was just a little farther away—they had the best caramel lattes he had ever tasted—but there was no time to waste that morning. He needed energy and he needed it fast. Riding his bike over drained him completely, even though it was only about a mile and a half ride. He needed to start exercising again. Or maybe it was just the lack of sleep. Probably both.

Hide locked his bike on a nearby bike rack and walked into the coffee shop. The peaceful, soothing atmosphere was a stark contrast to the hectic streets of Tokyo. The delicious aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled the air. Customers spoke amongst themselves softly, as if not to disturb the tranquil environment. A girl with dark hair and bangs that covered half her face stood behind the counter, intently focused on the cup of coffee she was brewing. Another, an orange haired guy with glasses, was wiping down a table in the corner of the shop. Then, Hide noticed someone he hadn’t expected to see.

“Kaneki?!” he gasped in surprise. A few surrounding customers looked up from their coffees and pastries and looked at him. Hide paid them no heed, instead heading to the counter, where Kaneki’s head of neatly brushed hair had emerged from under the counter.

“Hide?” Kaneki questioned, setting the packs of sugars he had dropped back on the counter. “I didn’t know you came here.”

“If I had known you worked here, I would have definitely come more often!” he exclaimed. The girl behind the counter gave him an intimidating glare, silently telling him to lower his voice. “Sorry, sorry,” he quickly apologized. He turned back to Kaneki. “So, how long have you worked here?”

“Just a few months,” Kaneki answered.

“Hmm, I’ve only ever been in here a couple times before. Maybe you weren’t on shift.” Or he had been and Hide simply overlooked him. While he was cute, Kaneki didn’t exactly stick out in a crowd, and he seemed to have a habit of making himself seem smaller than he actually was. While Hide was only about two inches taller than him, those two inches seemed like five. Secretly, he thought that made Kaneki even more adorable.

“Maybe,” his friend replied. Was it right to think of Kaneki as a friend yet? The total amount of time he had spent with him probably fell under twenty minutes, yet Hide felt like he had known him for much longer.

“Get back to work before I throw your friend out of here for not ordering anything, Kaneki,” the girl grumbled.

“Right, sorry, Touka,” Kaneki said, scrambling to pick up his order pad. “What can I get you, sir?”

Hide nearly busted out laughing at being called sir. But he had already caused enough of a scene as it was, so he simply chuckled and ordered a large caramel latte. “You know, typically, customers sit down and we go to them,” the girl, Touka, said to Hide as she began another coffee.

“Guess I’m not typical.” He flashed her a grin, and she grimaced and mumbled something to herself about guys.

Hide did end up taking a seat in the end, though. His legs ached from the bike ride and he was feeling slightly dizzy. Maybe he should have ordered something to eat, too. A few minutes later, Kaneki came out from behind the counter and served him his coffee. “Thanks,” he said, smiling. Kaneki smiled back shyly. Pulling out his wallet to pay, Hide realized he had forgotten one crucial thing.

“Uh, Kaneki”—Hide beckoned him closer—“I spent all my money last night at the video store, what should I—“

“I’ll pay for it,” Kaneki said, cutting him off. “You paid for my late fee yesterday, and I made you wait two weeks to see the movie you really wanted to see. So…” he trailed off. “Yeah. I’ll pay.”

“Are you sure? I can run home to get—“

“Yes!” he exclaimed. Kaneki flushed bright red when customers turned to stare at him. “I mean, yes,” he repeated in a quieter, almost hushed voice. Hide had to stifle a laugh at how embarrassed his friend had gotten. Finally, he relented and let Kaneki pay for his coffee. It wasn’t much—only 550 yen—but it made Kaneki feel better for some reason. Hide left a measly ten yen on the table for him as a tip. Kaneki saw it and chuckled.

“Thanks, Hide, I’ll be able to pay off every single one of my bills with this,” he said sarcastically.

“Wow, I didn’t think you had it in you to make a sarcastic comment,” Hide replied playfully.

He smiled the sweet smile Hide had begun to love. “Never judge a book by its cover.”

 _Stop being so cute_ , was what Hide wanted to say. He didn’t, of course; not in front of people that had already been disturbed by them twice. Hide was dying to know how red Kaneki’s face would get if he did say it, though.

Kaneki went to take the order of a customer who had just sat down. Hide was most definitely not falling for a person he had just met yesterday. No, that was completely out of the question. It didn’t even cross his mind how attractive Kaneki looked while he focused on making the perfect cup of coffee, or how gracefully he maneuvered his way around the shop, delivering his customers their respectful orders. He didn’t realize how long he had been sitting there watching him work until Touka approached him.

“Hey, Kaneki’s friend. Are you going to just sit there taking up a table, or are you actually going to order something else?” she asked rather harshly.

“Nope.”

“Nope, what?”

“I’m just gonna sit here.”

Touka sighed in an annoyed fashion, but didn’t say anything else. Hide smirked to himself as she walked back behind the counter and began preparing a coffee in frustration. Putting some money in the register, she finished the coffee and began drinking it. Anger management drink, probably. Hide’s was coffee too.

Kaneki sat down at his table after serving as many customers as he could handle. “I hate serving,” he said. “I’m so awkward with the customers. Touka and Nishio are usually the ones that handle it, but Nishio’s shift ended and he left after he finished cleaning the tables, so I got stuck being a server.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

So that had been the guy with glasses earlier. Hide hadn’t even noticed him leaving. “You seemed like you were doing a pretty good job to me,” Hide replied, trying to lighten his spirits.

Kaneki looked up, his expression that of surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling sincerely.

Kaneki looked glad to hear it. “Touka says I need to work on my people skills,” he stated. “I’ve been trying, but…I don’t know. I’m just not that good with people.”

“Hey, man. We all have our ups and downs. You may not be good with people, but I’ll bet you can make better coffee than anyone here.”

A blush rose on Kaneki’s face. “T-thanks,” he stammered, “but the manager makes the best. Mine isn’t bad, though.”

“Are you kidding me?! Your coffee is amazing!” Hide exclaimed. Kaneki’s blush deepened, and Hide wanted nothing more than to hug him then and there. They chatted for a little while longer before an older looking man—Hide assumed he was the manager—descended from the steps behind the counter. Kaneki instantly stood and pretended to busy himself with Hide’s empty cup, lifting it from the table.

“May I get you anything else, sir?” he asked, attempting to be as nonchalant as he could be.

“Nope,” Hide answered, standing and pushing in his chair. He needed to let Kaneki get back to work in case he got in trouble for slacking off. “That’ll be all.” Grinning, he made sure Touka was watching as he walked out the door before winking at Kaneki and adding, “See you at my place later! You know what to bring.” Kaneki went completely red when Touka and the manager both turned to look at him, Touka with a look of confusion and the manager with a knowing smile on his face. Hide laughed and exited the shop, wondering if Kaneki actually thought he was serious and would bring something.

Hide strolled over to where his bike was locked, wondering if he should stop to pick up some snacks for them. What kind of food did Kaneki like?

Backtracking, Hide reentered Anteiku and ran up to the counter, nearly giving Kaneki a heart attack when he turned around from talking to Touka. “Yo, Kaneki, what kind of snacks do you like?” he asked.

“I—uh…” Touka’s eyes were on him, eyebrows raised in amusement. The manager had gone back upstairs. “C-chips?”

“Any specific kind? Barbeque, sour cream, cool ranch—“

“Any is fine,” Kaneki said quickly.

“Okay! See you later!” Hide smiled brightly and left. Kaneki watched him go, a small smile on his face.

He was so glad he had forgotten to return that DVD.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. movies and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of them could say they didn't enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I have no excuse for waiting this long to write this, oh well. at least it's finished now! I may have gotten distracted with my other ongoing fic 
> 
> I didn't mean for this to turn into what it did but the words wrote themselves, so enjoy hehe

There was a knock on Hide’s door at 6:02 pm.

“You’re late,” Hide said to Kaneki when he opened the door, grinning.

Kaneki smiled and rolled his eyes before stepping into the flat. It was surprisingly clean; he had expected Hide to be a messy person. “I brought a blanket,” he stated, holding a bag up for Hide to see. “You said I knew what to bring…is this what you were talking about?”

Hide chuckled. “Yep, that’s exactly what I meant.”

Showing him to the couch, Hide grabbed the snacks from the kitchen and popped in the DVD before plopping down beside Kaneki. They spread the blanket across themselves. Kaneki took most of it, but Hide wasn’t complaining. He had wrapped himself up like a tight burrito, and it was honestly the most adorable thing Hide had ever seen in his life. To reach the bowl of snacks placed in between them, Kaneki was forced to wiggle a hand out the top of the blanket burrito he had encased himself in and would then motion to the bowl. Hide then placed a chip in his hand, which he ate contentedly.

“There’s a lot of commercials at the beginning,” Kaneki stated, mouth full of chips. “One reason why I like Netflix better than the video store.”

  _If Netflix had this movie, I wouldn’t be in this situation_ , Hide mused. _Thank God it didn’t._

Finally, after more commercials than Hide ever thought was possible, the movie began. “I’ve been waiting for this my entire life,” he said in excitement. Kaneki beamed happily in response, snuggling further into his blanket burrito.

As the movie went on, Kaneki and Hide got progressively closer. By the time it was an hour in, they were sitting on the same seat cushion, Kaneki’s head on Hide’s shoulder. Somewhat anxious, Hide spent ten minutes debating whether or not to put his arm around Kaneki. Ultimately, he did, and Kaneki snuggled as close to Hide as the blanket would let him.

“I’m really hot, one second,” Kaneki said a few minutes later. Shedding the blanket, he tossed it on the side of the couch and repositioned himself on Hide. “Is this…is this okay?” he asked quietly.

His head was laying on Hide’s chest and one of his arms was strewn across Hide’s stomach. Wrapping his arms around Kaneki and pulling him closer, Hide smiled and replied, “Yeah, it is.”

Kaneki’s eyelids fluttered closed and his breathing began to steady. He fell asleep within minutes. Hide ran a hand through his dark locks of hair, brushing his bangs out of his closed eyes to see his face while he slept. The movie played on, forgotten. Hide could only focus on Kaneki. Leaning closer, he lightly pressed a kiss to Kaneki’s forehead before closing his eyes and resting his head on the smaller boy’s own.

Kaneki awoke sometime later. He was unsure of the time. The TV was back on the play screen of the movie, music playing softly in the background. Hide, whose head still rested on Kaneki’s, exhaled in his sleep. Heart pounding, Kaneki turned and saw his friend’s face incredibly close to his.

All of a sudden, he wanted nothing more than to take Hide’s lips in between his own. But that would be too soon, right? He had _literally_ just met the guy yesterday and he already wanted to kiss him. Well, he wanted to kiss him yesterday, but that was aside from the point. Desire gripped him, and Kaneki found himself wanting to succumb to it more and more with each passing second.

He had always been a believer in love at first sight. Maybe it was because he liked cheesy romances, or maybe it was because he had always been secretly waiting for something like it to happen to him. It didn’t make a difference which one it was—all he knew was that he liked Hideyoshi Nagachika, and that fact wasn’t changing. While love at first sight did seem to have its complications most of the time, he had a feeling that if he took a chance with Hide, it would most certainly pay off.

Pushing aside his shy and timid nature—all the while hoping Hide didn’t wake up—Kaneki tentatively pressed his lips against Hide’s. They were as soft as Kaneki imagined they would be. Slowly, he moved his arm off Hide’s stomach and brought it up to his face, cupping it. His eyes suddenly shot open in surprise when he felt a response from the other. Hide opened his own eyes and smiled into the kiss. Kaneki, startled, pulled back immediately, clamping a hand over his mouth.

“You didn’t think I was asleep this whole time, did you?” Hide asked slyly, a playful look in his eyes.

“I—well, uh, I just—“

Hide laughed merrily, tugging Kaneki back down to meet his lips once again. Kaneki moved his hand out of the way just in time for their lips to collide, this time in full force. The kiss gradually became more and more heated. As it reached its peak, they suddenly slowed down, pulled back, and opened their eyes. Hide’s soft brown eyes silently asked permission to do more. Kaneki nodded and they delved back into kissing, and it was now even more heated and desperate, like they couldn’t get enough of each other. Not interrupting the kiss, Kaneki slowly moved into a position where he was straddling Hide’s lap, his arms around the other’s neck. Hide’s own arms sought Kaneki’s hips, where they fiddled with the waistband of his underwear.

Kaneki moved his hips back and forth, eliciting a moan from Hide’s mouth. If he hadn’t been turned on before, he was now. He wasn’t normally an amorous person, but this was pushing him past his normal boundaries. Kaneki was completely out of his comfort zone and he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying every second of it.

Feverishly, Hide pulled Kaneki’s shirt off and tossed it into the darkness of the flat, his own following soon after. Kaneki ran his hands over Hide’s bare chest before kissing him again and again, so many times that he was beginning to lose track of how long they had been kissing. But it didn’t matter. Nothing but Hide mattered.

“We should probably, uh, move…” Kaneki suggested when they broke apart for air. By that point, Hide was on the brink of tears from the overwhelming feeling of happiness in his chest—and, he might add, the overwhelming feeling of pleasure in his crotch.

“Yeah, good idea,” he replied. Kaneki got off and they practically ran to the bedroom before shutting the door and resuming where they were on Hide’s bed. Hide took of his pants and kicked them away and then helped Kaneki out of his. Throwing them behind him, he leaned back in to kiss Kaneki, who suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. “What?” he questioned, turning around.

The pants had gotten stuck in the ceiling fan.

Kaneki couldn’t contain his laughter and he fell back against the bed, clutching his stomach. Hide began snickering as well until they were both laughing as hard as they could, unable to form any coherent word. Staggering over to the fan switch, Hide, still giggling, turned on the fan in an attempt to get them down. The pants spun around with it, caught on a blade. This caused Kaneki to laugh even harder, to the point where he couldn’t breathe, and he rolled over on his side. Hide nearly fell over trying to get back to the bed, wiping tears away from his eyes. “Breathe, man, breathe!” he said, lightly slapping Kaneki’s back because that was all he could do as his body wracked with continuous laughter.

The pants continued to fly around with the fan until they finally loosened before flying off, smacking Hide square in the face. And that was it.

Kaneki was in hysterics. In a fruitless attempt to sit up and look at Hide, Kaneki, who had unfortunately placed himself by the edge of the bed, fell off the side. “Dude, are you okay?” Hide asked, concerned, but unable to hold back his laughter.

Kaneki, still chuckling but regaining some of his breath, replied from the floor, “I’m fantastic, thanks for asking.”

Hide climbed onto the bed and looked over the edge at Kaneki, who had propped himself against the wall. “Come back up, unless you think you’ll fall again,” he teased. Grinning, he extended an arm, which Kaneki took and used to pull himself up. As he got on the bed, Hide snickered.

“You know, I’ve been cock-blocked by a number of things in my time, but never by a fan,” he said. Kaneki grinned in amusement. It was then he remembered what they had been about to do before the pants incident. He suddenly felt heat rise to his face, and he looked away in embarrassment. Hide noticed his sudden discomfort and gave him a reassuring smile. “If you don’t want to, we don’t have to, Kaneki,” he said. “We did kind of get caught up in the moment. If you’re not comfortable, just tell me, okay?”

How was he going to put this without sounding like a total loser? “Well, it’s not that I don’t want to, but…”

Thankfully, Hide instantly understood without him having to say it. “Don’t worry about it! We all have to start somewhere, right?”

Kaneki shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly. Sure, he had done a few things in the past, but he had never actually done _it_. Frankly, _it_ worried him a bit. But, like Hide said, everyone started somewhere. Kaneki figured it might as well be with Hide, who wouldn’t care how bad he was.

Then, Hide grinned and said, “Your pants did kind of kill the mood, though.”

“H-hey! That wasn’t my fault! You were the one who threw them,” Kaneki pouted.

He laughed. “I know, I know! My bad. How about we just call it a night and save it for some other time?”

“Yeah,” Kaneki agreed, smiling. “Let’s do that.”

They ended up a mess of intertwined limbs under the covers, but it was nice. Neither Kaneki nor Hide could have asked for a better ending to the night, or to the many nights to come.

Some people didn’t believe in love at first sight, but it didn’t matter what other people believed in.

Hide and Kaneki both knew their love would last.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, sorry for the wait! I hope you guys liked the fic! if you did, check out some of my other stories on here or on ff.net, or if you feel like talking head over to my tumblr, i'm tumblr user melonsempai
> 
> thanks to everyone who read the fic, especially those who commented or left kudos! ^^


End file.
